John Wick
John Wick is the titular protagonist of the action neo noir film series of the same name. He is a ex-hitman who comes out of retirement to find the people that murdered his loving dog, the last gift from his dying wife. He set to find the people that destroyed his house. He is portrayed by Keanu Reeves, who also played Neo as well as Ted Logan, Jack Traven, Johnny Mnemonic, Jonathan Harker, Kevin Lomax, John Constantine, Johnny Utah and Johnny Silverhand. History Military career Wick served in the United States Marine Corps, as evidenced by his tattoos. It was in the Marine Corps, he met Marcus. Career as a Hitman After leaving the Marine Corps, John put his skills to use as a professional hitman, joining the Continental, a hotel catering exclusively to criminals. Gaining a reputation for his efficiency, making him highly respected and feared within the criminal underworld. At some point he began a business relationship with Russian mobster Viggo Tarasov. Viggo valued Wick as an associate for his skill, witnessing him kill three men with a single pencil. Wick met a woman named Helen, whom he fell deeply in love with, seeking to leave his life as a criminal to be with her. He asked Viggo's permission to leave, Viggo agreed to let Wick leave, on the condition he complete "an impossible task", killing all of his rivals. Needing assistance, Wick sought the help of Santino D'Antonio, in exchange for making a blood oath with him. Upon completing the task, Wick was freed from his service to Viggo, and retired from his life of crime. John Wick John Wick 2 Santino D'Antonio arrives at the John Wick's house asking him to pay his debt. When he refuses, Santino destroys his house. Afterwards John goes to the Continental Hotel where he is confronted by Winston who tells John to fulfill his debt, otherwise his life is forfeit. John then confronts Santino who tasks him to kill his sister Gianna D'Antonio. Reluctantly the Norman accepts and completes his mission after Gianna orders his subordinate Cassian to he left alone. Once the mission is complete, Santino orders his men to kill John, who manages to survive the attack from both Santino's men and Cassian, when he together with John Wick crashes at Continental. In the bar, John apologizes for killing Gianna, while Cassian vows revenge. Later Santino tries to make peace with John, but he is ignored and places a 7.000.000$ bounty in his head. A lot of hitmen attempted to kill John, including Cassian. But John kills them all, except Cassian who is left alive for professional respect. John Wick arrives at the Bowery King where his wounds are treated. And then John convinces the Bowery King to help him kill Santino, who provides him a gun with ammo and information about Santino's location. John manages to kill most of Santino's henchmen and leaves Ares badly injured, while Santino escapes at Continental Hotel. Santino demands Winston to revoke John Wick's membership, but he decided and tells him that Continental is his kingdom and John hasn't broken any rules yet. In the same time, Winston tells Santino that he has privileges in the Continental. However, John Wick arrives and kills Santino while he is rating, despite Winston's warnings. The next day, Winston tells John that the bounty has been doubled and placed international. He also tells him that he is excomunicado, but gives John Wick 1 hour head start and provides him with a Marker for future use. John then runs while he is suspicious about the possible hitmen that surround him. John Wick 3 Payday 2 Presumably after the events of the first movie, Wick saves Chains (a comrade from the army) from the Swedish police. Afterwards, he is hired by Bain and joins the Payday gang. Some time in early 2017, Wick contacts the Payday Gang and asks them to help rescue Charon in Brooklyn. Fighting off Charon's captors and the police force, Wick and the gang successfully get Charon escorted to safety. Out of gratitude, the Continential lobbyist repays them by offering intel on Bob McKendrick hosting a party about his re-election on a yacht, which would allow the Payday Gang to "repay" the politician by stealing all the money from McKendrick's foreign bank accounts and ultimately prevent him ever being re-elected. After the yacht heist, John Wick fully joins the Payday Gang. Quotes Gallery Images John-Wick-2014.jpg John-Wick-2.jpg|John Wick in the second film. John-Wick-3.jpg|John Wick in the third film. John-Wick-Fortnite.jpg|Fortnite skin. John-Wick-Action-Figure.jpg|John Wick action figure. John-Wick-Funko-Pop.jpg|John Wick's Chapter 2 funko pop. Trivia *His name was supposed to be Scorn, but Keanu loved John Wick so much the directors agreed to change his name to that. *The character has become a skin in the famous battle royale Fortnite. Navigation pl:John Wick Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Retired Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Successful Category:Vengeful Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Tragic Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Lethal Category:Honorable Category:Rogues Category:One-Man Army Category:Animal Kindness Category:Titular Category:Wrathful Category:Dreaded Category:Charismatic Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Voice of Reason Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Selfless Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Internet Heroes Category:Strategists Category:Strong-Willed Category:Determinators Category:Martyr Category:Mysterious Category:Merciful Category:Global Protection Category:Grey Zone Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Famous